Sully's New Scare
by Rosie Swan
Summary: When Mike and Sully were assigned to a pair of twins with flags on the closet door, it is up to two nations to calm the twins down. Fail summary, i know, sorry.


Mike and Sully walked in to the power plant of Monster's Incorporated one morning. It had been probably two months since they had started here, and they loved every minute of it.

Mike sighed. "Ah, just look at her. Stunning." He said, eyeing the receptionist, Celia.

"Stop staring at her and ask her out already." Sully said, pulling Mike out of his fantasy world.

"I'm gonna do it! I just need time! I don't know if she even likes me!"

"Mike…" Sully shook his head at the strangeness of his friend, and dragged him to the locker room.

After they were done in the locker room, Mike walked over to Rozz's desk to pick up Sully's assignments for the day.

"Wazowski. You didn't file your paperwork last night." Rozz deadpanned.

"Oh, paperwork? I'm sorry Rozz. I'm just so forgetful." He said innocently.

"I see. It better not happen again." She said, sliding the folders to Mike.

He smiled, and left the desk to go to their scare station and get things ready for Sully.

He pulled a card out of a folder, and slid it down the little keypad. A door came out of the opening in the corner of the wall, and went along the track to their station. The clip that held the door in place rose to the ceiling, and grabbed the door off of the track. It came to the ground, and Mike looked at it.

The door appeared to be white, and it had a massive American flag on top, and a smaller Canadian flag on bottom. He shrugged and thought _Soccer fans._

When Sully walked on to the Scare Floor and looked at the door, he thought nothing of it as well.

Mike looked at him. "Okay, you got a pair of twins. Alfred Jones-Kirkland and Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy. Should be easy. No idea who names their kid Alfred anymore, but whatever."

"They don't have the same last name." Sully observed.

"Don't ask me, if you see the parents, ask them."

"But that could be bad if I see them."

"Whatever, just go in there and scare them!"

Matthew and Alfred had just been tucked in by their guardians, Francis and Arthur, respectively. Alfred had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but Matthew was having trouble. He was scared of the dark, even though Canada was dark a good portion of the time anyway.

It nearly scared him to death when he heard a creaking noise. It came from the closet door. Francis and Arthur had let them tape up flags to their closet door. America had found a massive American flag, and put it right on top. Matthew, however, had found a simpler and more reasonably sized Canadian flag, and put it on the bottom. Typical.

_Creeeeeeaaaaak._ There it was again! "Alfred!" he whispered, his voice trembling. Alfred didn't wake.

The creak that came next was closer this time. He jumped out of bed and climbed in with Alfred, whose eyes open and looked at his brother irritably. "Dude, get out of my be-" he started, but stopped when he saw the massive figure lurking over his bed. It came closer, and let out a roar.

"ENGLAND! FRANCE!" Alfred and Matthew yelled simultaneously.

The boys continued to scream as monster ran into the closet, closing the door behind it.

Arthur and Francis were in the living room, reading the newspaper and sitting by the fire. They had just put their charges to bed, and were having late night tea.

For about an hour, it had been quiet. But suddenly, they heard screams of the children and shouts of "England! France!" from their bedroom. They dropped everything and ran into the room and turned on the lights.

The twins were sitting on Alfred's bed, crying like crazy and hugging each other. Arthur scooped up Alfred, and Francis scooped up Matthew, and sat on the bed with them in their laps. "What happened?" they asked them.

"There… there was a… a shadow and… and it came from the closet and… it roared at us… and it was so scary! It was worse than a horror movie!" Alfred wailed, sobbing. Matthew nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, mon ami. Papa France is here." Francis said gently, hugging Matthew.

Arthur glared at Francis, and then did the same with Alfred. "It's alright. Don't cry."

That night, the children refused to sleep in alone in that room. They were terrified that the monster would return. So, Arthur and Francis reluctantly dragged in a few blankets and pillows, and they all slept in the living room. Francis had brought his sword in case the monster returned, and Arthur grabbed his as well. They sat up late, reading bedtime stories that were happy, and Arthur and Francis told them both about how they came to greatness and stories of some of the family friends, like how Gilbert met Gilbird and Antonio and Lovino falling in love with tomatoes. Eventually, everyone fell asleep, and the monster never returned to the house again.

**Random little one shot that I thought was just cute. I love all the brotherly love between America and Canada.**

**So inspiration came for this story after I watched Monsters Inc. at camp. I finally got around to writing it, and I kind of like how it turned out. Don't hate me if it sucks!**

**R&R please! :D**


End file.
